Example reciprocating slat conveyors, powered by hydraulic drive unit assemblies, are disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,467, granted Dec. 15, 1987; in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,312, granted Jul. 18, 1995; and in my U.S. Pat. No. Re 35,022, granted Aug. 22, 1995. In basic concept, reciprocating slat conveyors include a plurality of elongated conveyor slats that are disposed side-by-side across the width of the conveyor. A typical conveyor, for example, is composed of twenty-four conveyor slats divided into three sets and eight groups. Each group is composed of a slat from set one, followed by a slat from set two, followed a slat from set three. This pattern is repeated across the width of the conveyor. Each set of slats is separately powered. The drive mechanism moves all of the slats in unison in the conveying direction and retracts the slats, one set at a time. This is explained in some detail in the above-mentioned patents.
Adjacent conveyor slats define narrow gaps between them in which seal members are provided. Example prior art seal members are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,963, granted Mar. 20, 1979 to Olof A. Hallstrom; by my U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,761, granted Jan. 30, 1990; by my U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,679, granted Jan. 15, 1991; and by my U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,816, granted Apr. 19, 1994. As disclosed in these patents, a seal member is provided in each gap for sealing against debris and other material falling through the gap to the ground or whatever surface may be below the conveyor. In general, the seal members are elastomeric members secured along one floor member at each gap and biased against the adjacent floor member at each gap.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved seal member that is constructed and retained in such a manner that it holds a sealing portion of the sealing member in a stable position within the gap, making the seal member less susceptible to damage-causing distortion in comparison with prior art seal members.